transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Blaster
Mecha Carta Holy Grail "When the music is rockin', I'm a rollin'." Blaster finds all kinds of Earth music interesting, but it's rock n' roll -- good, hard, and loud -- that really sparks his circuits. He's sure to be in the forefront of any situation he's involved in. As an AM/FM stereo cassette player he can perform as a tape deck, as well as receive radio signals of all frequencies with power outputs as low as 1/1,000,000 of a watt. When acting as Autobot communications center, Blaster can transmit up to 4000 miles. He carries an electro-scrambler gun that has the power to disrupt electrical devices. Knowledge: Communications, Knowledge: Satellite Communications, Knowledge: Laser Communications, Knowledge: Cryptography, Knowledge: Earth Music, Skill: Break Dancing, Skill: DJ, Security: Information, Tactics: Covert Behind The Music * MUSH theme states that Soundwave created most of the Decepticon cassettes himself. The Autobot cassettes were regular 'Bots who volunteered to be reconfigured into tapes. * As such, Blaster doesn't share the same relationship with his tapes that his Decepticon counterpart does. Instead of a master or fatherly figure, Blaster is more of their commanding officer or partner with more pull. * Blaster's Electro-Scrambler Gun looks like a silenced tactical-stocked sniper pistol. Dope. * Blaster's fighting style is a rhythmic hybrid of various kickboxing practices (Savate, Muay Thai, Sanda) that he affectionately refers to as Dance Fu. * Blaster knows how to clog dance. * Blaster, the self-proclaimed Maestro of Music, is well versed in the techniques and abilities of DJ-ing. Do allow him to rock your party. * Blaster is the father to a crab that he has named M.C. which likely stands for Move the Crowd or My Crab. Who knows. Sometimes M.C. is Male and other times it is Female. * Blaster is old school. Still has a MySubspace Account. Classic. * Blaster is well versed in the use of sonics and various applications of electronic warfare. This is a quiet passion of his. * Blaster's dance style is stolen directly from Michael Jackson. * Blaster has mad mic skillz and kills it at Scribble Jam every year. Music Is My Savior King of Rock - Run DMC ♬ -- "What's My Name?" Blaster considers himself to be the king of rock. To him, there is none higher. Sucka Decepticons should call him sire. To burn his kingdom, you must use fire. And he won't stop rockin' 'til he gets retired. Roll Out - Miracle of Sound ♬ -- "Ain't No Party Like An Autobot Party Cuz An Autobot Party Don't Stop!" Blaster is an Autobot through and through. His dedication and loyalty to the Autobot cause is unwavering and cannot be questioned. He fights for his AutoBros without hesitation or question. He presents himself with such loud and proud Autobot pride that it may even be too much at times. Either way, you can always count on him to roll out. How You Like Me Now? - The Heavy ♬ -- "Are You Ready For This?" Blaster subscribes to the Underestimated Underdog School of Combative Actions. While he may fall many times against his opponents, he will always return to battle with a renewed spark and ready to make some noise. Ain't Gonna' Hurt Nobody - Kid 'N Play ♬ -- "Chill." Blaster lives for the chance to just kick it. The war is annoying, more than anything and Blaster thrives on just kicking back and having a good time. He would rather get his party on than fight on. Here Comes The Boom - Nelly ♬ -- "Squad Up!" Blaster is the Leader of the Tape Squad of the Autobots. Leave it up to him to lead his classic brethren into battle and beyond. When they come, they come both hard and correct. Cons don't really want it now... Regulate - Nate Dogg & Warren G ♬ -- "Autobots! Mount Up!" Blaster considers himself to be a communications beast and from that basis he prides himself on keeping the Autobots abreast of any and all situations that may be brewing on the opposite side of this war. He looks at the Autobots as his crew, his gang and he will vocally lead them to victory. Or as he likes to call it: "The A-Funk Era." Comin' In Hot - Hollywood Undead ♬ -- "Get Ya' Party On!" Blaster is all about the music that gets mechs up and on their feet. He's all about making sure that any place or party that he's in is bumping something nice. He's not about to let anyone stand on the wall on his watch. If Blaster's in the place, it's a party. Combat situations included. Bawitdaba - Kid Rock ♬ -- "My Mechas." Blaster loves music so much that he can actually communicate with nothing more than lyrics of songs or even the songs themselves. So what happens when he needs to get the Tape Squad to his location for some throw downs or more? Well, he just sends out the Bawitdaba call for them to come up jump the boogie. Radio - LL Cool J ♬ -- "I'm Sorry, If You Can't Understand. But I Need A Radio Inside My Hand!" Blaster's Alternate Mode is the only thing that it could possibly be for him to function properly and without actually feeling as though his talents are being wasted. Blaster's connection to music is so strong that the only alt mode that he could ever really define him is the Boombox. My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light 'Em Up) - Fall Out Boy ♬ -- "My Turn." Blaster is fueled by the sound of music. He considers anything and everything done by the Decepticons (or any source of evil) to be a personal attack against the stability of the universe and the universal language of music. With that in mind, Blaster will go to great lengths to return the favor, as it were, and punish those that dare to try and take away the emotional roller-coaster that music brings to the table. Also, this song represents just how much Blaster rivals Soundwave. Groove - Oiki ♬ -- "Ride or Die." Blaster may not have the transit capable altmode that others have but he's no stranger to Rolling Out. Bumping this trap music right here while cruising with his Tapes or some other Autobots, whether to do some recon or straight up kick some Con aft, it don't even matter. This track gets Blaster in the mindset of going to war. It's just one aft kicking under this groove! Dance Alone - No More Kings ♬ -- "Doin' My Thing." While it may seem contrary to his demeanor and nonchalant style, Blaster is always hard at work on something. He spends a lot of his time dancing around the Comms Tower as he secures various levels of Intel and such. He works harder than anybody ever really knows or sees and he enjoys every moment of it. Either way, though, just know that he doesn't ever want to dance alone. But he will if he has to. Berzerk - Eminem ♬ -- "Let's kick it." There are times when even Blaster can't stands no more and those times are when this music kicks in and he goes to work. Utter combat focus and supreme moves while he's feeling this groove makes Blaster a dangerous combatant, even though one would never think it. It's not always the quiet ones, it's the ones that jam. iSparkRadio _= iSparkRadio "Are You Ready For This?" |-|40+= You are now listening to 40+ on iSparkRadio. "From Pop to 40 of the Top! The music don't stop!" |-|Rap City= You are now listening to Rap City Radio on iSparkRadio. "The spot for those that love hip-hop. Old School or New, this mic's for you." |-|Audio Soul= You are now listening to Audio Soul on iSparkRadio. "Your home for Soul and R&B. Dig it." |-|Rock Nation= You are now listening to Rock Nation on iSparkRadio. "We built this channel on ROCK and ROLL!" |-|Dirt Road 65= You are now listening to Dirt Road 65 on iSparkRadio. "The South don't get dirtier than this!" |-|Dance Fever= You are now listening to Dance Fever on iSparkRadio. "All the House, Dance, and Breakbeats your body can handle." |-|Fusion= You are now listening to Fusion on iSparkRadio. "We like our music how we like our potatoes: MASHED UP! |-|Shuffle= You are now listening to Shuffle on iSparkRadio. "Every day we're SHUFFLIN' your requests!" INTEL _= I.N.T.E.L. Information Nabbed Through Epic Logistics A Quasi-IC Space for Data Collection and Storage. Mostly because, as a player, I am not a giant talking robot that can keep all of these things intact and shoved into various memory files for later recollection. Also. Helps keep IC/OOC Knowledge Straight. |-|Priority: Diamond= Top Tier Intel. Win The War type ish. |-|Priority: Platinum= High Importance Intel. Get it to the Big Brass, ASAP. * Soundwave. |-|Priority: Gold= Real Talk. Nothin' I can't handle. * Public Relations. They keep attackin' our character, so I gotta' clean up the mess. * Ignition. Pirate Radio Femme. Shut this glitch down, ya' heard? |-|Priority: Silver= Trivial Intel. Good to know but nothing crucial. * Frequent ineptitude with frequency encryption and lack of security. Minimal resistance allows for optimal eavesdropping on Decepticon Chatter. * Decepticon Harrow is cray. * Decepticon Scorn does not care for Earth music. She wack. |-|Sources= Tape Squad _= Tape Squad "Face The Music." The Tape Squad, for all intents and purposes, is a Gang. A Crew. A Squad that may be unofficial in Autobot Chain of Command, but that's kind of the way that Blaster likes it. From the Cybertronian Streets to Beyond, the Tape Squad is Blaster's immediate Go To choice when it comes to battling his foes. ; aka: : T-Squad, T.S., Cassette Crew |-|Beats & Sounds= ; Squad Anthems : Lean Back - Terror Squad ♬ : Bangarang - Skrillex (f/ Sirah) ♬ : Let It Rock - Kevin Rudolf (f/ Lil Wayne) ♬ ; Motivation Music : Can't Hold Us - Macklemore & Ryan Lewis ♬ - !Inspire : Obey The Groove - No More Kings ♬ - !Inspire ; Battle Beats : Steady Mobbin' - Lil Wayne (f/ Gucci Mane) ♬ Track Masters A Side= |-|Rewind='aka:' TMI Highlight Track: Rewind - Nas ♬ If it happened, Rewind knows about it. Or has it on tape. If knowing is half the battle, then we're half-past victorious if you ask me. This is the mech I go to whenever I need a refresher course in Whoopin' Soundwave's Aft. Props: * Coming Soon. Moves To The Music * Trivial Pursuit * Lights & Sounds |-|Spindrift= aka Dillo Highlight Track: Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap - AC/DC ♬ Not every Tape has the muscle needed to get down and dirty when the time comes; Spindrift does. His body is basically a weapon and that alone puts him at the top of the Boss Level list. Boom, baby! Props: * Comes in like a Wrecking Ball. Moves To The Music * Kickball Special |-|Zipline= aka 2 Fast 2 Furious Highlight Track: Run The World - Beyonce ♬ Hell hath no fury like a Catsette scorned, right? Zipline comes with epic levels of speed and excitement, not to mention she will straight SHOOT your aft! Trust an' believe, you don't wanna' be on the business end of this kitty's claws. Props: * Coming Soon. Moves To The Music * Catscratch Fever |-|Mute= aka Silent Knight Highlight Track: Enjoy The Silence - Depeche Mode ♬ Perhaps the Heart of the Tape Squad, Mute is definitely the silent but effective type. His dedication to data collection is top notch and his holograms are straight up Boss Level. When it comes to Mute, you think you know, but you have no idea. Real Talk. Props: * Got mad banged up on an infiltration mission. Got some good data, though. Worth It! * Handles kidnapping like a True G. B Side= |-|Eject='aka' Madden aka E.A. Highlight Track: Oh! - Union Turnpike ♬ Blaster's Blurb Coming Soon. Props: * Coming Soon. |-|Steeljaw= aka Track Star Highlight Track: Dog Eat Dog - AC/DC ♬ Blaster's Blurb Coming Soon. Props: * Coming Soon. |-|Snapshot= aka Protoshop Highlight Track: Paparazzi - Lady Gaga ♬ Blaster's Blurb Coming Soon. Props: * Coming Soon. Moves To The Music * Coming Soon |-|Grand Slam= aka Vet Highlight Track: War - Edwin Starr ♬ Blaster's Blurb Coming Soon. Props: * Coming Soon. |-|Raindance= aka First Class Highlight Track: Make It Rain (Remix) - Various Artists ♬ Blaster's Blurb Coming Soon. Props: * Coming Soon. |-|Ramhorn= aka Childish Rambino Highlight Track: Welcome to the Jungle - Guns 'n Roses ♬ Blaster's Blurb Coming Soon. Props: * Coming Soon. Moves To The Music * Coming Soon * Coming Soon The Studio Production Blaster stays hard at work getting his production and engineering on. He's always putting that mind to work and coming up with gimmicky gadgets and what not to help aid him in his continuous struggle for Intel. Anything to keep the Autobots a few steps ahead of the Decepticons, right? ; M.I.X. Tapes : The Modified Interception eXperience is a mini-cassette shaped listening and locater device that transmits back to Blaster (via portable transceiver) on a dedicated and encrypted frequency. ; Blipboard : A cross between a Clipboard and a Billboard, the portable datapad-esque device is sort of a signature device of Blaster. It produces sound on top of all the usual PDA features. It can also be used to hack into audio and visual systems that are within its massive range. Ad Libs #= 5000: Shortened from Outtie 5000 or I'm Leaving; "Thanks for the grub. 5000." |-|A - D= Amplitude: Cyberslang for 'Attitude'. One's Mood; "Yo, that Galvatron has one seriously bad amplitude." Bass Drop: To break some news to someone. Can be good or bad, but it is almost always heavy; "Yo, mechs, I'm 'bout to Bass Drop some serious info on you. Tune in." Boss Level: Epicness of the Highest Caliber; "Seriously? My 'cryption skills is Boss Level. Soundwave don't want it." Brakes: To take one's time. Slow Down; "Yo, mech, brakes. Everything'll be fine. Jus' brakes." Cyke: Short for Cycle; "Yo. I need that Intel on my desk in less than two cykes." |-|E - H= Funked Up: Got hurt pretty badly; "Damn, mech. You got fuuuunnnnnked up!" Hull Yeah: Exclamation of Excitement, remix of the Terran 'Hell Yeah'; If you wanna' see me kick Soundlame's aft, then give me a HULL YEAH!" |-|I - L= |-|M - P= Mecha: Former Terran term used for degradation of the Cybertronian species, reclaimed for use by selective individuals; "Mecha please." |-|Q - T= Razzhole: Personalized insult for Razorclaw. Stay Tuned: Stay calm. Relax; "Mech, don't even. Jus' stay tuned. Everything'll be fine." Tick: A Terran second or moment; "Wait a tick, I can do this." Tune In: aka "Listen up!"; "Hey! Tune In, mechs! We got incomin'!" |-|U-Z= In The Booth _= |-|OOC= ''Random thoughts and ideas that I have for Blaster, that I may or may not want to incorporate at some point. * Dancitron: Still want to bust out something in terms of Dancitron. Think on it. Make it hot. This planet needs to exist. * Tape Squad: Looking into some Tape Squad missions, plots, ideas and stuff to build us into a full on Special Ops team. Could maybe even get some back and forth going with Soundwave and the Cassettecons for this. |-|IC= A combination of IC things that both Blaster and his player are tossing around. Some of it is just How I See Blaster and some of it is what I wish to incorporate in an IC manner and can do on my own. * Voice of the Autobots: Be. It. * Ya' Heard!: Choice selections from Decepticon Radio/Channel Chatter meant to be annoying and also diss the Cons every chance Blaster gets. (Probably a Rumors type thing.) * Autobot Radio Posts: Not exactly sure what I want to do with this. Gonna' do a test run and try to do something to battle the Decepticon Propaganda. Not sure exactly how or what, but gonna' try. * Pro Autobot: Somebody has to take over the cleaning up of the mess of Decepticon Propaganda and it looks like its going to be up to Blaster. |-|TP= * Blaster's Soundbytes: Random scenes of TP goodness that may or may not have anything to do with the grander scheme of The War. Scenes will probably have the underlying theme of music though. * Don't Stop Believing: A Glee Inspired Plot that takes place on Eurythma. Involves show choir antics and choreographed dancing. More to come! * Perfect Harmonex: Not really sure where I'm going with this, but I definitely want to do a plot that brings Harmonex to the Cybertron grid. I'm thinking something awesome that involves Soundwave. Or perhaps breaking it free from some anti-music neutral group ala Footloose. Location wise, perhaps it is near the Sonic Canyons. Like on the other side of them or something. Who Knows! * Bad Bots: Loosely based on the Bad Boys franchise by Michael Bay, these adventures will chronicle the action packed adventures of two badaft mechs: Jazz & Blaster! With special appearances by Prowl! Velum! Discord! Your Name Here! |-|Tapes= Keep activity levels high and show people that apping Tapes to hang with Blaster is where it is at! Also, get all the unplayed Tapes app'd. This is also where I'll keep my OC Tape Ideas if people wanna' get their app on or perhaps maybe I'll NPC them at some point. Who knows. Anyway, I need somewhere for my creativity to go, even if everybody is a Tape Hater! ; Subwoofer : FUNCTION: SUBTERRANEAN SABOTAGE. Canine Altmode. Maybe his muzzle sports a super speaker that when used can create epic sonic waves of armor shattering, ground quaking, glass breaking awesomeness aka the 'Woof/Bark'. This vocal terrorization causes him to whisper any other time because he's just too damn loud. ; Tweeter : FUNCTION: SCOUT/AERIAL ASSAULT. Bird Altmode. Her Bird's Eye View of everything lets her keep an eye on the enemy. With a combination of optical illusions and top notch accuracy, she can keep the foes on their toes. May or may not be BFFs with Subwoofer. ; Remix : FUNCTION: FIELD/COMBAT TECH. Robot Altmode. A technician with a sense of style, he sports the intelligence and technical aptitude to perform a series of duties in the field or during combat situations. He can repurpose the environment around him and fashion it into helpful assistance to his fellow mechs. Mechguyver, if you will. ; AM/FM : FUNCTION: UNDECIDED. Triplechanger w/ Two Bot Altmodes. AM/FM is actually two bots in one. Opposite sides of the same coin, AM/FM consists to play dual roles in the Tape Wars. AM is a loquaciously verbose pacifist that would much rather talk his way through the war and the violence than fight. FM is mother fraggin' badaft warrior that's more than ready to crack some Con skulls. Couples don't get much Odder than this. ; Mash Up : FUNCTION: MUSCLE. Not exactly the sharpest tape in the deck, Mash Up makes up for his lack of intelligence with dominating strength and intimidating personality. While his cassette tape size may make him look like an easy mark, his agressively designed gorilla form is the secret to his success. A fighter and a lover of being a fighter, Mash Up prides himself on destroying his enemies with a combination of his bare hands and foreign objects. With combat tactics styled after great Terran masters of professional wrestling and the attitude to go along with them, Mash Up is more than ready to layeth the smacketh down on some Deceptibronis. And that's the bottom line... Coming Up Next: Backup, Firewall, Freestyle |-|Upgrades= General ; Stats : AGL 50 ; Abilities : E-Senses ; Tape Drones : Basically, this is the idea of an Ammo based attack that lets me eject tape drones (kind of like Autoscout) that have a variety of functions. Kind of like Trick Arrows or something like that, but through automated drones that transform into cassette tapes. So far, the only thing I know, is that Faulty goes on this attack. ---- Mode 1 ; The Record Slayer : New Attack : ???? : A musical gimmick remix of the Gear Shredder from Fall of Cybertron fame, this weapon is designed to fire ricocheting records at an outrageous rate of speed, one after another, with the intent on knocking enemies for a loop. ---- Mode 2 ; ???? : New Attack : LVL 0, Ranged, Sonic, Drain, Feed : Through the use of wires and cables, Blaster attempts to jack into a target's power core and recharge his own batteries. ; Radio Silence : New Attack : LVL 0, Ranged, Sonic, Stun : Through the use of specialized electronic warfare, Blaster attempts to shut down a target's mobility for a short period of time. ---- Weaponsmith Commissions ; Dubstep Cannon : LVL 5, Ranged, Sonic, Disintegrate : The Dubstep Cannon emits a powerful stream of dubstep music at a high enough frequency to render most armor useless. ; Sonic Boomerang : LVL 4, Ranged, Impact, Sonic, Repeat : The Sonic Boomerang is a boomerang shaped device that is designed to emit a strong 'sonic boom' upon impact(s). ; Sonic Guitar : LVL 4, Ranged, Sonic, Corrupt : The Sonic Guitar is specially designed to severely damage a target's sub-systems through the power of music. ; Bass Knuckles : LVL 3, Melee, Impact, Shatter, Dizzy, Ouch : The Bass Knuckles are stylish Bling Rings that strike with the force of a Bassdrop vibration. |-|Current Affairs= This is where I will be keeping ideas that are currently in development or pending. I'll keep track of their status and the scenes that go with each, as well as random information I may need to keep the party rocking. Album Covers BLST3.jpg|Squad Up. SoundBlaster.jpg|Must Be The Music. BlasterInsideCosmos.jpg|I See You Hatin' BLST5.jpg|On The Move! blaster_by_sishamon10-d31jacj.jpg|Lean Wit It, Rock Wit It. KingOfRock.jpg|Sup. BigBlastin.jpg|Pew Pew! SpotlightBlaster_the_voice.jpg|The Voice. Transformers_IDW_by_JPRart.jpg|Spotlight: Blaster Bad_Bots_poster_by_botmaster2005.jpg|Whatcha Gonna Do? bad_bots_2_poster_by_botmaster2005.jpg|They Comin'. the_voice_by_zibanitu6969-d30obam.jpg|Ghetto Superstar. blaster_and_mini_cassettes_by_raydzl-d71cm9i.jpg|Steady Mobbin'. blaster_by_tsarevnaduh-d5i2lfc.jpg|Work It. lost_seasons_blaster_colours_by_hellbat-d53dkgu.jpg|Master of Ceremonies BlasterBox.jpg|Boom! Shake The Room! 2c6a06c8fe1e30c0f0d861c14e8453bb-d3htsdv.jpg|''Make Music. Not War.'' blaster_by_dreamsrunningwild-d4jrw87.jpg|''Spinny.'' The Players Ball *Current: Astracius *Former: Jay, Dinobut, Durango